(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to systems and processes for the treatment of matter containing organic compounds. More specifically, the subject matter relates to a thermochemical treatment system and processes of using the same for the production of energetic products.
(b) Related Prior Art
Matters containing organic compounds, such as agricultural biomass, as an energy resource have several environmental and economical advantages and have potential to substantially contribute to present days fuel and energy demands. The utilization of waste-biomass in this regard would also contribute to minimize hazards of traditional waste management systems. During the last few decades, the inevitable increasing trend of intensive farming (agriculture and animal production) has necessitated development of innovative techniques and management schemes for disposal of waste-biomass. Currently, there are several developing or established processes, such as gasification, fermentation and thermochemical treatment, for conversion of agricultural biomass to energetic products (hydrogen, methane, bioethanol, biomethanol, bio-oil, biochar, biodiesel, and others).
Among all these processes, the thermochemical conversion of matters containing organic compounds such as complex biomass to bio-fuels (bio-oil, biochar, and gas) and synthetic gasoline equivalents (through thermal gasification, chemical synthesis and refining steps) seems promising and feasible. The relative advantage of thermochemical conversion over others is due to higher productivity and compatibility with existing infrastructure facilities. However, the majority of these processes are still under development phase and trying to secure a market share due to various challenges, from suitable infrastructure, raw material availability, technical limitations, government policies and social acceptance. The knowledge at hand suggests that biomass can become a sustainable and major contributor to the current energy and fuel demands, through the thermochemical conversion processes for various agricultural biomass types.
Swine production in Canada, is facing serious environmental and economic challenges. Approximately 20% of swine producers would surpass phosphorus application limits, threatening soil quality and eutrophication of natural water bodies. The solid-liquid separation appeared to be an eco-friendly solution. However, the management of the solid fraction produced by this approach has become a new challenge due to the dry matter content (˜30-35%). A solution is to transform this biosolid by a thermochemical conversion (e.g., pyrolysis) which consists of converting swine manure into energetic products such as bio-oil, biochar, and gas. This will significantly enhance the environmental quality around swine production (reduction of greenhouse gases, soil quality and economic benefits).
Accordingly, there is a need for thermochemical treatment systems for the conversion of matters containing organic compounds such as agricultural biomass into useful energetic products.
Also, there is a need for thermochemical treatment processes for the conversion of matters containing organic compounds such as agricultural biomass into useful energetic products.